The Dead Bride
by Dellaween
Summary: Las serpientes estaban prohibidas en el Reino. ¿Por qué aquél lugar las exhibía con tanto orgullo si aquello era condenado con la muerte? Este one shot es parte del evento de junio "El Príncipe de las Serpientes" de la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Este One Shot es algo que desarrollé principalmente para el evento de junio de la _página de Facebook Drinny All The Way:_ **_"El Príncipe de las Serpientes"_**. Pero es un fragmento de un longfic Ronmione que tiene de pareja secundaria a Draco y Ginny, espero que les guste.

La hermosa portada fue editada por Muffliat0.

* * *

Ginny Weasley corría tan rápido como podía, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, lo único que recordaba era estar tomando un baño y todo lo demás se había perdido en sus recuerdos, ahora estaba en ese laberinto con luces rojas que le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Chocó con una pared, se giró, corrió hacia otro lado para después de unos minutos toparse con otro lugar sin salida, estaba desesperada, sus gritos de auxilio seguían sin ser escuchados, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta el piso y se secaban, sólo para volver a llorar ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y la mejor pregunta ¿qué había hecho para merecer un castigo como aquel?

Ella siempre había sido una buena chica, a sus posibilidades, era de una buena familia, su hermano Ronald, el único que le quedaba, era un buen Lord con sus vasallos, jamás habían sido groseros ni prepotentes con sus empleados ¿por qué entonces estaba siendo castigada?

Buscó otra alternativa. Así era ella, aguerrida y valiente, fuera lo que fuera ese lugar saldría de ahí, o lo intentaría hasta que el hambre y la sed la debilitara y con el tiempo, eso ocasionara su muerte.

Acarició otra pared sólida, llevó su oreja para intentar escuchar algo sin éxito alguno, suspiró, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo tenía corriendo buscando la salida, o cuánto tiempo había durado inconsciente, simplemente quería salir de ahí.

Cerró los ojos sólo un instante, y el cansancio hizo lo demás.

[O]

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, un aroma a duraznos la despertó haciendo que su estómago rugiera por el hambre, por un instante, la suavidad sobre la que se encontraba le hizo creer que estaba en su cama y que el laberinto sin fin, no había sido más que un terrible sueño.

La luz de un tono rojo tenue seguía ahí, suspiró mientras observaba a su alrededor, una amplia habitación redonda, sin ventanas, con una amplia cama redonda con doseles, a través de la tela podía ver la morada, había grandes repisas con tantos frascos que era imposible contarlos todos sin perder la cuenta, cerca de una puerta de madera se encontraba una mesa redonda, con una charola en ella, había una taza, un par de platos, quiso levantarse rápidamente e ir a comer lo que fuese que tuviera pero no lo hizo, se quedó en su lugar.

Bajó la mirada, era una prisionera, no sabía de quién o por qué, simplemente lo era.

Desvió su vista una vez más hasta la cama con suaves sábanas de ceda de color perla, su ropa de cama era de algodón, suave y con aroma a jazmín, el color verde esmeralda no le iba mucho, pero no podía quejarse eso era mejor que el lodo y el estiércol, aunque no podía confiar de todo en que aquello fuese de buena fe.

Permaneció todo el día en la cama o lo que ella creyó que sería el día, no tener la cuenta para saber si era de día o noche era algo que podía hacer que una ser humano perdiera la cabeza poco a poco ¿y cómo no? Sin poder contar cuantos días tenías en cautiverio o cuantos te faltaban para la libertad.

[O]

Se hincó sobre la suave cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era una joven de cabellos negros y rizados, con una mirada amable, observó la comida sobre la charola sin tocar, ocasionando un mohín en la recién llegada.

—No ha tocado nada –la observó, otorgándole una sonrisa.

—Yo-Yo no…

—No tiene veneno, ni nada que pueda afectarle –murmuró –el señor nos mataría si algo malo le pasara a su futura esposa.

—Su-Su ¿qué? –se levantó apresurada.

—Es por eso que usted está aquí, es la esposa que le fue prometida –hizo una reverencia que hizo que Ginevra retrocediera, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Mi hermano, él no me dijo nada además ¿cómo? Y… lo más importante es…

—Yo no tengo permitido hablar al respecto, mi señora, el señor me mandaría al calabozo si lo hiciera.

—Demando hablar con él –su tono flaqueo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus ojos perdieron contacto con la mujer, no estaba acostumbrada a ser prepotente ni grosera.

—Iré a informarlo –hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

[O]

Caminaba de un lado a lado completamente desesperada, habían pasado horas quizás días o meses desde que esa mujer se marchó y no había vuelto ¿se habría burlado de ella? Era lo más probable, no tenía que creer en nada de lo que le dijeran en ese sitio entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?

Como si fuese la respuesta inmediata, la puerta de hierro al otro lado se abrió, un hombre alto y de piel oscura y mirar penetrante entró al lugar, le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, y viceversa, un momento después avanzó con paso firme hasta ella.

—Me ha dicho la sirvienta que solicitaste…

—Su presencia, sí –se armó de valor, principalmente porque ese hombre a pesar de ser lo suficientemente atractivo, no le intimidó, se creía lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para no doblegarse –y he estado aquí esperando por usted –avanzó decidida, no iba a casarse con él, porque no se veía a sí misma como su esposa, no creía que el amor se fuese a dar con el trato.

Ginevra siempre había pensado que sabría con tan sólo mirar a ese hombre a los ojos que sería su amor para toda la vida, y sin embargo ese hombre dentro de la habitación no lo era, y no iba a perder su tiempo con él, sin importar que pasara, se marcharía a su casa tan pronto como fuese posible.

—Lo lamento, mi señora, pero…

—Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una persona una vez que se ha solicitado verle –bufó –como sea –interrumpió al hombre –yo no pienso casarme con usted.

El hombre sonrió encantado. —Bueno, mi señora, le parecerá un alivio, pero yo tampoco quiero casarme con usted.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que llegué aquí en primer lugar si usted no quiere eso?

—Su hermano no se lo dijo, jamás, en todos sus años de vida, jamás se lo contó.

—Me temo que no, de habérseme comprometido desde la cuna, yo lo sabría.

La sonrisa en los labios carnosos del varón se extendió sin más, el brillo malicioso en su mirar decía más de lo que ella entendía, sí, estaba jugando con ella, posiblemente eso era un juego de su hermano para probarla de alguna manera.

—Es curioso –admitió –conocí a su hermano dos meses después de tomar el lugar de su padre y de brincarse la larga línea de sucesión, lo vi convencido a que usted jamás vendría, pero –negó con una sonrisa –mi señor estaba convencido en que lo haría.

—Yo no he venido –soltó enfadada –simplemente…

—Fue arrastrada –admitió –mi señor se disculpa por ello.

—Su señor –caviló por fin las palabras del hombre –significa que –sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, por eso había dicho que él no quería casarse con ella.

—Pedí hablar con mi supuesto futuro esposo ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—Él me envió, como debe saber, el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda.

—No habrá boda –soltó decidida –y exijo que alguien me diga que es lo que está pasando.

—Bien –el hombre suspiró –iré a decirle a mi señor lo que usted ha determinado –hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Ginny no comprendía absolutamente nada, era una broma de muy mal gusto, mandaría a que le arrojaran verduras al rostro a quien orquestara todo aquello.

[O]

Blaise Zabini avanzó por los largos pasillos del lugar hasta el salón, su señor estaba ahí, de pie con un libro en manos, bastante concentrado en lo que leía, no quería interrumpirlo, sin embargo tenía órdenes de informar lo que fuese que la hija de Arthur Weasley dijera.

—Mi señor –habló, con la mirada en el suelo, hincándose junto a él y colocando las palmas en el piso –he ido a hablar con su prometida como me lo ha ordenado.

—Levántate, Blaise –ordenó, en ese arrastrar de palabras –y dime ¿qué ha dicho ella? -–avanzó hasta su trono, sin nada más que esperar.

—Que no va a casarse con usted, que nadie le informó y…

El varón de piel oscura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, en cuanto dijo que nadie le había informado a la mujer Weasley, miró de contrabando a su señor, que había bajado el libro, sus mandíbula estaba tensa, no le había agradado la noticia de aquello.

—Vaya, veo que no debo de confiar en nadie ahora, que feos tiempos, Blaise.

—Ella exige verlo, como no se casará con usted, no hay tradición que guardar.

—De acuerdo –aceptó –tráela al salón.

[O]

Ginny observaba el piso por el que avanzaba, el varón caminaba demasiado rápido comparado con ella, así que iba casi corriendo detrás de él, observando el paso para no tropezar, como posiblemente lo haría al final si tenía que seguir corriendo.

Cuando disminuyeron el paso, ella pudo darse el lujo de observar las paredes, no era nada parecido a las de aquél laberinto sin salida, tenían serpientes adornando los muros, así que frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

Las serpientes estaban prohibidas en el Reino.

¿Por qué aquél lugar las exhibía con tanto orgullo si aquello era condenado con la muerte? Observó al varón de nuevo, que esperó un momento frente una puerta doble de madera, con dos serpientes talladas, que terminaban en las manijas, la ropa de aquél tipo también tenía una serpiente plateada adornando el conjunto.

Eso era imposible. No podía tener serpientes.

Su respiración se agitó en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, cuando un rápido recuerdo llegó a su mente.

[O]

El hombre de piel de mármol y cabello platino observó a las puertas dobles cuando se movieron para abrirse por completo, estaba recargado en su trono, bastante aburrido, había tenido que escuchar a tipos hablando sin parar y ahora tener que verla a ella.

Lo primero que vio fue a Blaise, que no lo miraba, se hizo a un lado, para dejar a la vista a una joven de escasos 17 años, de cabellos rojos como el fuego, y unos enormes ojos castaños, como la madera que alimentaba las llamas para que siguieran danzando, ella le miró directamente, con una fiereza que le pareció casi graciosa.

Ahí estaba ella, sonrió.

¿Quién iba a decirlo?

—Nos volvemos a ver –murmuró él, en un tono suave, arrastrando las palabras todavía más, como el silbido de una serpiente.

Ella no dijo nada, elevó su mentón, como queriendo parecer orgullosa, retándolo a que se humillara, observó un segundo a los guardias que había en el lugar, y movió dos dedos, indicándoles que se marcharan y les dejaran solos.

[O]

Los quince hombres en el lugar se marcharon, incluso el que le había llevado, nadie opuso resistencia al único movimiento que ese hombre había hecho, una vez solos volvió a hacerlo, indicándole que se acercara, pero no, si él quería verle de cerca, que fuese él quien bajara los peldaños de ese enorme trono, que tenía una enorme serpiente verde y plata coronándolo.

La comisura de los labios del hombre se elevó un poco, en una sonrisa que guardaba muchas cosas, pero no se movió, ella tampoco, aguardó más de cinco minutos, ella no iba a ceder.

El hombre se puso de pie, vestía de negro completamente, e iba descalzo, eso le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada, la habían criado bien como para que a esas alturas fuese irrespetuosa, así fuese su carcelero.

—Así que tú eres la hija de Arthur Weasley –susurró frente a ella.

—Sí –soltó fieramente –lo soy.

—Tu padre ha sido la persona más cuidadosa del mundo –murmuró con una sonrisa –sin embargo, jugando con su destino, decidió llamarte de la misma manera –hizo una pausa, como si su nombre fuese prohibido.

La mirada castaña se elevó hasta la del hombre, se quedó quieta, ese varón tenía los ojos más grises que había visto, eran como un mar de plata líquida, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Ginevra.

Fue intenso, y en un segundo, su sangre ardió, como si hubiesen encendido el más intenso de los fuegos en ella, mientras él le miraba con placer ante la reacción.

—Tranquilízate –la sujetó de los hombros.

Las llamas cesaron dentro de su piel, respiró agitada sin comprender de lo que iba aquel show.

—Así como eran los tuyos de traidores, pensé que realmente no serías tú, me disculpo, eso se detendrá cuando nos casemos.

—Yo no me casaré contigo.

—Es verdad, Blaise me comentó que no lo harías –sonrió –sin embargo lo harás, o todo el reino perecerá.

—No puedes hacer eso –soltó enfadada.

—Yo no lo haré, eso fue lo que me prometió el primer Weasley en pisar la tierra, pelirroja.

—Eso no es posible –soltó incrédula.

—Ya debes saberlo ¿no?

La joven lo observó atenta, ojos grises, piel pálida como el mármol, cabellos rubios platino y cada adorno de serpiente, ese emblema había estado prohibido por miles y miles de años.

Desde que su antepasado había logrado deshacerse de aquél que llamaban "El Señor de las Serpientes".

—No puedes ser…

—Sin embargo lo soy –admitió en un tono tranquilo –él logró engañarme, le concedo eso, pero aún dentro de mi cárcel, logré maldecirle y aquí estás, la primera mujer en generaciones longevas –negó con cierto tono de burla en la voz –tu hermano debió odiarte tanto como para nombrarte –rió amargamente.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Blaise, como lo había llamado el rubio entró tranquilamente sin observarle a los ojos o cualquier parte de él.

—Mi señor –se hincó, colocando las palmas en el suelo.

—La novia de la serpiente ha llegado, infórmalo a los demás, pronto nos iremos de aquí –sólo tienes que prepararla.

Las palabras del señor de las serpientes hicieron que el corazón de Ginevra se agitara violentamente, no, iba negarse a casarse con ese hombre, no iba a liberar al mundo aquella maldad, iba a mantener en el encierro a ese monstruoso ser.

—No me casaré contigo –repitió convencida.

—Es que no lo has entendido, fue un trato hecho por tu antepasado y no puedes romperlo –sonrió cruel.

—Exacto, fue un trato con él, no puedes negociarme, él no tenía derecho sobre mí, no le pertenezco ni a él ni a nadie.

—Te sorprendería la forma en la que funciona –negó –te nombraría de nuevo, para que sintieras todo aquello de nuevo que te señala como mi prometida.

—Pues entonces arderé hasta morir –informó decidida, ignorando que el hombre que miraba al suelo todavía.

Algo le decía a Ginevra que no tenía que ver mucho a ese hombre ni a los ojos ni a ninguna parte, o se perdería en aquellos rasgos atractivos, era eso o arder en llamas, el rubio dijo algo en un tono silbante y el hombre de piel oscura se levantó.

—Como ordene mi señor, le informaré, a todos sabrán, que la novia muerta ha llegado.


End file.
